Blind
by SillyLioness
Summary: Menschen, ihre Absichten und vorallem ihr wahres 'Ich' sind trügerisch, etwas, das wohl jeder im Leben einmal erfährt. (Sakazuki x OC; one-sided)


Mein Name ist Dena Red, ich bin 42 Jahre alt und tot...  
wegen einem absolut dummen Anfängerfehler und wegen meinen Gefühlen. Der Anfängerfehler und eben diese verhängnisvollen Gefühle kamen langsam, deshalb fiel mir meine Dummheit leider etwas zu spät auf. Alles fing an dem Tag an, an dem ich nach Marine Ford versetzt wurde.

Ich war, trotz meines Alters, immerhin 39 Jahre, ziemlich hibbelig. Es war mir eine unglaubliche Ehre nach Marine Ford versetzt worden zu sein und jetzt wirklich zur Einheit des Hauptquartiers zu gehören. Am ersten Tag durfte ich schon die Admiräle und die meisten der Vizeadmiräle kennen lernen. Einer faszinierte mich besonders, Admiral Akainu, die Überzeugtheit mit der er für die absolute Gerechtigkeit kämpfte, die Autorität die er ausstrahlte, sein ganzes Erscheinen, er zog mich schlichtweg in seinen Bann. In den darauf folgenden Tagen und Wochen lernten wir uns ein bisschen besser kennen und meine Bewunderung für ihn wuchs mit jeder Minute. Nach etwa vier Monaten konnte ich stolz behaupten, dass wir ein fast freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander hatten. Mir wurde er aber mit der Zeit immer wichtiger. Es ging so schleichend voran, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht merkte wie aus tiefer Bewunderung Freundschaft und aus Freundschaft Liebe wurde, eine einseitige und hoffnungslose Liebe, aber Liebe und auf eine verquere Art und Weise freute es mich ihn zu lieben, auch wenn er diese Gefühle mit Sicherheit nicht hegte.

Was mir nicht auffiel, hier kommt der Anfängerfehler, immer wenn Sakazuki in der Nähe war, wurde ich unkonzentriert und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf ihn als auf meine Umgebung, und das sollte mich teuer zu stehen kommen. Dann ging es in Marine Ford Schlag auf Schlag, erst die Inhaftierung von Portgas D. Ace wegen seiner Niederlage gegen Blackbeard, daraus resultierend Blackbeards Aufstieg zum Shichibukai und ... der Krieg. Es wäre von Anfang an schlauer gewesen der Feuerfaust in Impel Down hinterrücks die Kehle auf zu schlitzen, aber die Marine musste zeigen, dass sie die Macht besaß selbst den Sohn des Piratenkönigs zu töten, dass das ein Fehler war fiel allen, ich selbst eingeschlossen, viel zu spät auf, nämlich in dem Moment, als der Tod an unsere Türen klopfte.

Während der ganzen Schlacht hielt ich mich, ob aus Dummheit oder aus Angst, ich wusste es nicht, in Sakazukis Nähe auf. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich sicher und geborgen, obwohl ich wusste, dass mein Tod für Sakazuki nur ein unbedeutender Begleitschaden wäre. Dennoch hielt mich auch dieses Wissen nicht davon ab ihn zu lieben. Wenige Minuten später setzten meine Erinnerungen aus, alles was ich noch weiß ist, dass ich voller Blut war und dass Sakazukis Augen so kalt und so seelen- und herzlos waren, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Nur Sekunden darauf löste sich meine Schockstarre und ich weinte, nicht um die Feuerfaust, sondern wegen Sakazuki. Dass er so herzlos und kalt war hätte ich wirklich nie für möglich gehalten. Sicher, er war ein Mörder, ich auch, dennoch fühlte ich mich nach jedem Tod, den ich zu verantworten hatte mies. Aber als ich wieder in Sakazukis Augen sah, war da nicht auch nur ein bisschen Reue, nur Triumph, diese erschreckende Kälte, Hass und Verachtung.

Diese wenigen Momente nutzte jemand, ich weiß nicht wer, es ist aber ja auch irrelevant, und schoss zielsicher in meine Brust. Schmerz spürte ich keinen, zumindest nicht körperlich, seelisch und geistig war ein großer Teil von mir zerbrochen, ineinander gefallen oder einfach verschwunden, alles was blieb war diese gähnende Leere und immer die gleiche Frage "Wie konntest du nur so blind sein?". In den letzten paar Sekunden die mir blieben, wechselte meine Bewunderung in Gleichgültigkeit, einfach nur Gleichgültigkeit. Die Liebe blieb, dafür verabscheute und schätzte ich sie gleichzeitig.

Diese Frage stelle ich mir heute noch. Wie konnte ich so verdammt dumm, naiv, blauäugig oder einfach nur verliebt gewesen sein, dass mir dieser wesentliche, dominante und hervorstechende Charakterzug nicht aufgefallen war? Denn Hass und Kälte konnte man bei den wenigsten Leuten einfach übersehen, so wie ich bei Sakazuki.

Immerhin hatte ich für meine Dummheit bezahlt.


End file.
